L'homme au regard froid
by Cordialement les deux folles
Summary: Mon nom est Eren. Tous les après-midi, j'ai pour l'habitude de me rendre dans mon café favoris. Mais ce jour-là était merdique, et toutes les tables du café étaient prises. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres options que de m'assoir devant un bourgeois narcissique au regard froid!Mais plus je le revois,plus j'apprends à le connaître, plus j'ai l'impression que cet homme me cache quelque chose.
1. Prologue: Une journée de merde

Bonjour! Ici **folle numéro 1.** ou **Folle Tata'** ou encore **Tatakae** si vous préférez ! Et là les gens qui ont pas vu notre fiche et qui connaissent Tatakae vont dire : aaah mais ce nom de plume est déjà utilisé ! PLAGIAT ! (ok ma gueule) eh bah non *-* je suis Tatakae en glue et en pâte à modelé ! (wtf ? Ton humour est même pas drôle _ chhht ta gueule voix intérieur)

 **Jemechoutealasouris :** Vous voyez ? Quand je disais qu'elle était encore plus frapadingue que moi.

Ce n'est pas un **autre compte** que j'aurais pu faire mais un compte à deux avec **Jemechoutealasouris** :D Elle m'a proposé de faire une fanfiction Riren avec elle en coécriture et je n'ai pas refusé, **Jemechoutealasouris** étant une petite écrivaine dont j'adore les fanfictions. ( **Jemechoutealasouris :** D'un, " écrivaine " n'existe pas, et de deux, ton amie aussi peut-être ? **Tatakae:** oh ouais c'est ma petite-amie et oubliez ce que je viens de dire avant qu'elle vienne de France pour me tuer au Canada xd )

Sauf que le hic, c'est qu'elle les commence et les finit rarement ( **Jemechoutealasouris :** Je te merde ! **Tatakae:** moi aussi je t'aime! ) et donc je vais être là pour ça parce que bon, mes premiers chapitres dans mes fanfictions sont toujours à chier, avouons-le, et ensuite (j'imagine que) ça s'améliore au fil du temps!

24 heures d'attente avant de pouvoir poster, c'était drôlement long pour nous ! Donc voici le prologue! (chapitre 1 déjà fait et chapitre 2 en cours ) :3

 ** _Cordialement, les deux folles._**

* * *

Tout d'abord, mon nom est Eren, cheveux bruns, yeux entre le vert et le bleu ainsi qu'un magnifique derrière et une des choses que tout le monde sait sur moi c'est que je déteste la reprise des cours. Bah oui! Sérieusement ? Quelle idée Charlemagne a eu d'inventer l'école, hein ? Franchement. Tu passes des heures à t'ennuyer ferme, ton cul collé à une chaise pas confortable, si bien que t'en transpires et que tu laisses la marque de ton postérieur sur le bois clair ! T'as l'impression de t'être pissé dessus tant ton jean te colle à la peau. D'accord, après t'en a gros dans la citrouille mais bon, c'est chiant et barbant à la longue. Alors que l'on pourrait rester tranquillement chez soit à faire la grasse matinée et rien foutre de ses journées en restant affalé devant sa télévision à s'empiffrer de cochonneries et prendre du poids, il faut qu'on se lève hyper tôt, qu'on s'ennuie en cours, qu'on apprenne des trucs, et tous ça pour quoi ? Avoir un diplôme et un taf plus tard ?... Quoi ? Comment ça je fais que me plaindre ? Je sais, ça va servir dans la vie mais..ça reste chiant quoi! Et en plus moi, tout l'monde m'en veut dans cette école!... Bon, ok ! Je l'avoue, aujourd'hui particulièrement, j'ai eu une journée de cours de merde ! Déjà, ma journée a très mal commencée.

Chaque matin, je me réveille à l'aide de mon téléphone. Sauf que ! En gros pigeon que je suis, j'ai oublié de le charger avant et résultat des courses, il s'est éteint dans la nuit. Il n'a donc pas sonné ce matin et je me suis levé en retard. Et déjà que j'ai loupé les deux premières heures de cours, il a fallut, en plus, que mon bus soit en retard pour me rendre moi-même à la bourre et me permettre de recevoir de la part de mon très cher professeur de math, deux heures de colles ! Merci mon dieu ! Ensuite ! Parce que non, ce n'est pas fini. Jean m'a cassé les couilles toute la journée – je me suis battu trois fois avec lui aujourd'hui et j'ai chopé une heure de colle en plus. Mikasa m'a joué les mamans poule surprotectrice me faisant la morale sur l'importance des études et le risque de ne pas s'y attarder et n'oublions surtout pas les deux magnifiques zéro que je me suis tapé en science et en anglais ! Et enfin,pour clore cette magnifique (notez le sarcasme) journée de merde, la prof de français m'a retenu pendant une demi heure pour me faire la morale sur ma moyenne qui dégringole dangereusement, m'obligeant à me retrouver seul en sortant du lycée. Si ÇA ce n'est pas une journée des plus pourri, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve en plein centre ville, en direction du seul endroit où je pourrais tranquillement décompresser comme je le fais chaque fin de journée : Wings of Coffee ! Qu'est-ce que le « Wings of Coffee » ? C'est le meilleur café de la ville ! Là où je vais tous les jours au point d'en être un habitué et où je peux me détendre autour d'un bon café ou d'un chocolat chaud, puisque je hais le thé. J'adore cet endroit, il y a l'air climatisé, une terrasse pour ceux qui veulent crever de chaud, et l'emblème du café est tout simplement géniale: deux ailes, une blanche et une bleue. Même chez moi ce n'est pas aussi calme!

Je connais tellement bien le chemin que je pourrais y aller les yeux fermés. On arrive sur la route principale, on tourne juste à l'angle après le feu, et ensui... What ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Non mais je rêve ?! Il y a des dizaines de café dans toutes la ville, mais non ! Il a fallut que tous ses habitants décident de venir ici aujourd'hui précisément ? Le café est rempli et je ne vois pas UNE seule table libre. On veut définitivement ma mort sérieux... sortez les caméras cachées ! À moins que ce soit cette tête de cheval qui ait tout planifié pour me faire souffrir au maximum?...Dieu a décidé de me casser les couilles jusqu'au bout on dirait!

Mais je n'ai pas marché jusqu'ici pour ensuite retourner chez moi. J'observe toutes les tables puis je vois UNE table à deux places où il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui semble concentré sur son ordinateur portable. Eh bien...il semble qu'en plus de cette journée de merde, je vais devoir socialiser avec un inconnu!

* * *

 **Folle Tata':** J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review (ou de nous poser des questions quelconques ._.) :D ( j'ai l'impression de faire de la puuub )

 **La folle Shooté à la souris ( j'adore mon surnom XD ) :** Je vous en supplie ! Faites que vous ayez apprécié et que soyez entrain de poster des reviews ! XwX ( C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'on fait de la pub. genre : VENEZ LIRE NOTRE HISTOIRE ET POSTEZ DES REVIEWS ENSUITE POUR NOUS DONNER VOTRE AVIS ! VOUS VERREZ VOTRE VIE CHANGE ! )


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre au café

**La folle Tata':** Rien que pour un prologue déjà 4 _reviews_! *q* (ok je m'extasie pour rien ;-;) Le chapitre 1 (et 2) ayant déjà été fait nous le postons aujourd'hui parce que un prologue bah...c'un prologue. Voilà. (les prologues ce sont des prologues si vous étiez pas au courant)! J'ai le sentiment que **Jemechoutealasouris** va me torturer pour que j'avance le chapitre 3 à la place d'avancer mes propres fanfiction genre x) je vais donc peut-être me faire tuer alors je vous dis Adieu d'avance! ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** T'es conne ma pauvre. ) :D ( ma mère est actuellement en grande conversation avec mon chien et demandez pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça, ça me perturbait.)

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Itsuke3:** Et ce n'est que le prologue 8D MOUAHAHAHAHAH (ok nos gueules). Et effectivement Eren ressemble à ça, dans le résumé c'était supposé dire qu'il avait une vie de merde à cause de ses journées de merde mais y'avait pas assez d'espace pour tout entrer dans le résumé :( Bref merci d'adorer le début et voilà la suite! :3

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris_

 **Leyana:** Leyana, je sais pas si c'est voulu mais ta review n'est jamais apparu sur fanfiction x) juste dans les mails de moi et de **Jemechoutealasouris**! mais bon, je vais répondre au cas ou ( je sais toujours pas comment mettre un accent sur le u sur un ordi ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** T'es pas douée ma pauvre -_-" )) c'était pas voulu! Donc merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :3

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris_

 **boadicee:** Senpai noticed me *q* (ok ma gueule ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** C'est **Tata'** c'est pas moi !)). Merci ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça _ et pour la personne à la table, tu vas le savoir bientôt j'imagine! **La folle Tata' :** Et si j'ai pas laissé une review sur ta fanfiction Les révoltés, ça se peut que ça sorte de ma tête, autant te dire que dans toutes les fanfiction que tu as faites, celle là est définitivement ma préférée ;) En tout cas, bonne lecture!

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris_

 **LayOfHealing:** Mais qui ne s'auto-mate pas de nos jours voyons? x) Et c'est faux ! L'école est nulle aussi au Québec ! ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** Je dis rien parce que OUI, j'aime aller à l'école, nah ! ) Je crois que oui, Eren est français ( **Jemechoutealasouris :** Il est Shingashinannien XD ) mais t'inquiète, nous y'a les québécois qui se plaignent pas (minorité des québécois) et les cris de québécois moyen qui chialent sur toutes ! C'horrible genre t'as envie de les frapper et de leurs dire: ferme ta calis de yeule asti d'morron (je viens de prendre un accent sur un clavier, wtf ! ( **Jemechoutealasouris :** Trop forte ! XD )). **La folle Tata' :** Frappe Eren autant que tu veux :D Tous ceux qui lisent mes fanfic savent à quel point c'est un plaisir pour moi de le voir souffrir je crois :3 à la prochaine et... ouais on est tarées 8D **La folle shooté à la souris :** Merci du compliment d'ailleurs !

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris_

 ** _Cordialement, les deux folles._**

* * *

Il est vrai que je suis d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je sois impoli et désagréable envers cet inconnu qui n'y est absolument pour rien si aujourd'hui ma journée de merde EST une journée de merde. Je m'approche alors lentement de lui puis je reste un petit moment à côté de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. En temps normal, je ne me gêne pas pour dire ce que je pense. Peut-être est-ce dû à son physique ? Je prends le temps de l'observer, il a des cheveux d'apparence noirs mais grâce aux rayons du soleil, je peux voir qu'ils sont en fait bruns très foncés et rasés sur la base, comme une coupe militaire stricte. Il a une peau très pâle, des sourcils froncés qui lui donne un air à la fois sévère et blasé, des doigts fins qui pianotent sur le clavier de son ordinateur apple et des lèvres légèrement rosées. Il porte une chemise blanche avec une sorte de foulard tout aussi pur autour du cou, un pantalon noir qui n'est certainement pas pour les pauvres et des chaussures tout aussi noirs que le pantalon parfaitement bien ciré et tout autant luxueuse. Génial. Il a fallut que ce gars soit un de ses bourgeois dont j'ai horreur.

Se sentant fixé, il se tourne vers moi. Son regard froid et dure comme l'iceberg ayant une couleur gris acier me coupe le souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, morveux?

Sa voix suave mais sans émotion me fait frissonner et je suis soudainement plus mal à l'aise qu'au départ. Foutu timidité ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie que je sois là, j'ai l'air de franchement le déranger ! Je prends, malgré tout, mon courage à deux mains et lui fait ma demande ( non, pas de mariage ! )

-J..je peux m'assoir...

Et en plus je bégaye ! Il fronce encore plus les sourcils et ma voix devient un murmure : je suis littéralement terrifié.

-...là? Dis-je en pointant timidement la chaise en face de lui.

Il plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils encore plus si cela est possible et me jette un regard meurtrier ; je ne suis pas le bienvenue. Je continue à dire que c'est vraiment une journée de merde aujourd'hui.

-Je...d'accord.

Hochant la tête, je recule et je trébuche comme un con sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Honteux comme pas permis et rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée, je me dépêche de me lever et de me détourner pour partir. Je ne tiens pas à me taper la honte plus longtemps !

-Je n'ai pas dit non.

Son ton froid me fait me retourner vers lui.

-A..ah?

Je m'apprête à prendre la place libre mais il m'arrête dans mon mouvement en prenant une fois de plus la parole.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit oui.

Décidément, il veut me torturer ?! Ce genre de personne m'agace vraiment et par pure provocation, malgré son imposante présence, je m'assois sans sa permission en face de lui.

-Décidément les gamins d'aujourd'hui ont bien du culot...

Quoi ?! Il est sérieux ?! Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?! Rougissant de colère, je lui réponds au quart de tour, mon tempérament de feu et ma manie à foncer tête baissée prenant le dessus.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin!

-Tu es quoi alors? Me demande-t-il sans même me jeter un regard, ses yeux figés sur son écran.

Il m'énerve de plus en plus à vrai dire. Il a l'air de se penser supérieur à moi, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la différence d'âge ! Combien a-t-il au juste ? 25 ? 30 peut-être ?!

-Oï, arrête de me fixer, c'est flippant.

Je sursaute et je baisse le regard. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le fixais ! Je murmure un petit désolé. Une fois de plus, ma timidité en avant. Je déteste ça. Il prend une gorgé de son café en prenant la tasse d'une bien étrange façon et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore commandé. Une serveuse passe à côté de moi et je m'apprête à l'interpeller mais trop tard, elle est déjà parti quelque part d'autres. Suis-je si invisible ? Je la revois arriver et je l'interpelle mais elle ne me remarque même pas ! Sérieux, tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui. Quand elle revient, je l'appelle une nouvelle fois mais elle continue son chemin jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux bruns foncés m'aide un peu.

-Toi, la serveuse.

J'hausse les sourcils face à l'impolitesse tellement visible dans cette si petite phrase. Elle se retourne vers lui. Attend est-ce qu'elle m'ignorait exprès ?! Et puis pourquoi elle porterait de l'importance à un gars qui la rabaisse plutôt qu'à un jeune de dix sept ans qui n'a rien demandé ?

-Oui monsieur?

Et en plus elle fait comme si ce type avait été des plus polie et courtois ! Non mais je rêve !

-Le gamin vous appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

-A..ah?

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un sourire tellement forcé que même un aveugle le verrait.

-Que voulez-vous? Me demande-t-elle, l'agacement très présent dans sa voix. Autant dire que je lui fais chier.

-Juste un verre de jus d'orange, répondis-je avec un petit sourire pour un minimum de politesse.

-D'accord !

Et elle part, comme ça. L'homme se retourne vers moi, le visage neutre. Faisant de même, je relève un sourcil, plus comme un tique.

-Tu faisais trop pitié.

Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Putain, pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe sur un bourge désagréable, vulgaire et imposant ?! Je grogne et détourne le regard. Après un petit moment, je reçois mon jus d'orange et je commence à le boire tranquillement. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Pas que je sois intéressé, non, mais je suis de nature curieux et je me demande ce que ce genre de personnes peut bien faire dans la vie. Non, mais vu la gueule qu'il tire, qui voudrait l'avoir dans son établissement ? Je décide donc d'entamer la conversation de façon plutôt... désastreuse.

-Hum... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ?

Mais quel con ! Il n'y a que moi pour entamer une conversation comme ça ! Sérieux ! « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ? ». J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gros blaireau là. Rien qu'à sa tête, je le voie qu'il me prend pour un gros débile. Il a à peine levé les yeux vers moi. Bon, Eren, reprend-toi ! C'est pas toi ça ! Tu respires un bon coup et tu entames une vraie conversation, intelligente et construite ! Pas sur la pluie et le beau temps ! Bon, je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention...

-V-vous... Vous aimez l'été ?

Et là, je m'imagine : moi, me fracassant le crâne contre un mur et me traitant de gros abruti pas fini. Jean serait là, il se fendrait littéralement la poire... Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là. Mais heureusement qu'il n'est pas là. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma tête vient taper la table alors que je soupire de désespoir. Je SUIS désespérant. Laissez moi aller me jeter dans une rivière ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre qui puisse mettre rapidement fin à mes jours. Le ridicule ne tue pas,mon œil !

-J'ai tendance à préférer l'hiver.

Je redresse ma tête d'un coup. C'est moi ou il vient de me parler ? J'ai pas rêvé, il m'a répondu ? Ses yeux d'acier son rivés sur son écran et il ne me prenne aucune attention. Conclusion : J'ai rêvé. Et alors que je laisse un nouveau soupire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, une sonnerie retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, je vois l'homme sortir de sa poche un putain d'apple six ! Décrochant à l'appel, je le vois grimacer. Visiblement, il n'est pas ravi de l'appel. Ou c'est plutôt la personne à l'autre bout du combiné qui l'agace. Je l'entends gueuler jusqu'ici ! Une femme, visiblement. L'homme fait claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, raccroche au nez de la femme ( si c'en est une ) ,rabat le claper de son ordinateur portable sèchement et prend une veste noire qui a dût lui valoir TRÈS chère avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il ne parte sans un mot ni un regard. Je le suis un moment du regard avant de revenir devant moi. Il n'a même pas payé sa commande !

La serveuse arrive et fronce les sourcils en voyant l'impayé. Je la vois se tourner vers moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens très, très mal. Elle me tends la main et me montre du doigt à l'aide de son autre main le ticket de caisse pour sa commande.

-Faut payer.

C'est VRAIMENT une journée de MERDE! À contrecœur, je paye l'horrible serveuse et énervé comme jamais, je pars du café sans même finir ma boisson. Je n'ai, soudain, plus soif. Je marche d'un pas rageur jusqu'à chez moi et quand j'arrive, je fais volontairement claquer la porte avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour me morfondre. Sérieux, pourquoi moi ? Après quelques minutes à grommeler, mon ventre se met à gargouiller et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mangé. J'ouvre donc la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers LE placard à bouffe qui n'attend que moi. Rendu là, j'ouvre le placard et prends le pain ainsi que le nutella. Je place le tout sur la table de ma cuisine américaine puis je me prends un verre de lait. Quand j'arrive pour le verser, des grumeaux dégueulasses sortent de la bouteille, m'annonçant que le lait est passé date et je grogne avant de lancer le lait contre le mur par pur excès de rage. Je soupire et pousse un gémissement de rage en constatant que, par ma connerie, je dois en plus, nettoyer le sol recouvert de lait périmé. Top. Une fois la cuisine propre, je décide d'aller en chercher à la station service qu'il y a juste en bas de chez moi (comme si j'allais manger une tartine au nutella sans du lait!) puis, arrivé devant, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon argent. Je retourne donc chez moi et je reviens à la station avant de revenir une nouvelle fois chez moi, exténué par tous ses allées-retours.

Après avoir mangé, je vais dans ma chambre et me mets à écouter Don't you dare forget the sun de Get scared. Tout en me laissant bercé par la musique, je repense à ma journée. Les profs chiants, l'homme du café, les heures de colles, le gars chiant du café, les bagarres avec Jean, le bourgeois sexy... ou pas ! Ce type m'a définitivement énervé, à un tel point que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à comment je pourrais commencer la conversation la prochaine fois que je le vois... si je le revois. Le pire, c'est que je sais toujours pas c'est quoi son nom ! Ça fait chier... Et si je lui donnais un surnom ? Hmmmm... bourgeois merdique... nan, trop nul. Crétin narcissique ? Non plus. L'homme sans sentiments ? Non pas encore. Ah ouais je sais ! Je vais le surnommer :

L'homme au regard froid !

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHA ET CECI ÉTAIT LA FIN DU CHAPITRE BEHNCELJNCEDNDE (overreaction)( **La folle Tata'** : et je sais pas si ça existe comme mot overreaction ? on va dire que oui) ici **Tatakae** et **Jamechoutealasouris** à l'appareil, on vous dit encore merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à encore commenter le fond de votre pensée sur la fanfic dans les commentaires pour... pour vous libérer voilà. ( On pratique encore pour la pub, est-ce que ça marche ? )

 **PS de la folle Tata ' :** I'M GONNA MOOOOOVE LIKE JAEGER! ( ok en fait c'est Move like Jagger mais pas grave) *-*

 **La folle shootée à la souris :** Elle est un cas désespérée...


	3. Chapter 2 : la folle à lunette et des

Nous revoilà déjà .-. ce sont de courts chapitres et j'ai rien à foutre de mes journées et **Jmechoutealasouris** me menace :( (je vous jure elle est dangereuse je suis désormais séquestré dans sa cave ! **Jemechoutealasouris** : Et ta connerie elle est dans ma cave aussi ? -_-" ) je vais encore faire de la genre de pub mais pour ceux qui lisent **Premiere pensée envers lui** et bah...j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 8 il va passer à la correction x)

Sinon, chapitre trois presque fini d'écrire mais c'est maximum un chapitre par jour et donc vous l'aurez pas aujourd'hui :D souffrez souffrez souffreeeeez 8Det donc ouais...réponse aux reviews:

 **LayOfHealing:** ouais les miroirs mais j'ai jamais essayé avec les photos ._. et c'est quoi ce concours d'avoir le plus gros cul avec les filles sérieux? y'en a qui le cache full et d'autre qui veulent qu'on les "admire" pour leur cul .-. ok j'ai dérivé sur un autre sujet moi O-O et je crois ouais pour les québécois et les français! Je crois que les québécois se sentent "rejeter" du Canada ou un truc du genre...moi j'm'en fous honnêtement x_x et moi aussi je t'aime chérie 8D (mon lit est disponible pour toi ce soir! ok ma gueule) **( Jemechoutealasouris** : Pfff... Je lâche l'affaire... On peux rien pour elle... )

Être associable et désagréable peut rentrer dans être froid, ça va avec! Sinon Levi finit toujours par réussir à se faire lécher les pieds par Eren, c'est connu!

Bisous Baveux d'alpagas!

 **Miss Kannazuki:** Merci et ouais, je suis du genre à faire comme Eren et de dire des trucs TROP clichés, c'horrible!Et pour le lait périmé, je te compends! Genre à l'école primaire les professeurs nous donnaient des berlingots de lait et 90% du temps c'était périmé! Genre tout le monde sait que les profs nous donnent ça pour nous empoisonner et ainsi avoir moins d'élèves chiant dans la classe! Ils sont fourbes les professeurs, tu vois? (Est-ce que je me suis vraiment imaginé ça? O_O) ( **La folle shootée à la souris** : C'est des grands malades dans ton école, sérieux ! )

 **Itsuke3:** Eren n'a pas de chance d'être tombé sur lui mais faut avouer que toutes les fans du Riren eux, en sont vraiment contentes! En tout cas! Merci pour ta review et voilà a suite :D

 _ **Cordialement, les deux folles.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : La folle à lunettes et des retrouvailles.**

Mon réveil laisse diffuser sa sonnerie afin de me sortir des bras de Morphée, après tout c'est son boulot. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je me les frotte en baillant avant de me redresser. Enlevant la couverture de sur moi, je frissonne en entrant en contacte avec l'air frais de la pièce et me rallonge pour immédiatement la remettre. Putain que je suis bien dans la couverture ! Je m'enroule dedans tel une chenille dans son cocon pour me laisser rouler jusqu'au bord de mon lit. Je me souviens que la dernière fois que je me suis volontairement laissé tomber du lit , je m'étais cassé la clavicule, allez savoir comment ! Bah... pas grave! BAM ! Je tombe direct sur mon nez toujours enroulé. PUTAIN. ÇA FAIT MAL. Je gémis de douleur avant de vérifier s'il n'est pas cassé. Heureusement, non, mais par contre ça pisse le sang. C'est donc la main sur mon nez, tentant de pas foutre du sang de mon hémorragie nasale partout, que je cours hors de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mon lavabo est maintenant repeint en rouge. Si vous me demandez de peindre quelque chose chez vous en rouge, vous savez maintenant ce que je vais utiliser ! Parce que ça marche en plus, je vous jure ! En tous cas pour les lavabos. Je me rentre des morceaux de mouchoirs dans le nez - Dieu que je ressemble à rien avec ça - puis retourne dans ma chambre m'habiller rapidement des premiers vêtements propre - je ne suis pas un porc - qui me tombent sous la main pour ensuite descendre dans la cuisine. Une fois sur place, je me fais à manger puis termine de me préparer pour me rendre en marchant jusqu'au lycée qui heureusement n'est pas très loin de chez moi.

Je commence ma journée avec des maths et le prof, qui m'en veut personnellement, me donne d'autres heures de colles pour un, soi-disant, devoir non fait ! Je soupire de désespoir mais dans le fond, je m'y suis habitué à ce genre de journée. Mon nez recommence à saigner entre les maths et l'histoire, dû à une bagarre avec un cheval, ses sabots m'ont violemment frappés et l'hémorragie nasale était de retour ! Youpi ! Un tour expresse au chiotte et je pars pour mon prochain cours : Histoire. Je vais être honnête, j'ai jamais écouté ce cours. Afin de ne pas m'ennuyer pendant une heure, j'essaye de m'imaginer L'homme au regard froid en prof de math. Ce serait terrible ! Je suis sûr qu'il frapperait les doigts des élèves avec une règle, comme à l'époque ! Une vraie réincarnation de Satan !

Ce soir j'irais au café comme d'habitude, peut-être que je vais le revoir ? Honnêtement, c'était la première fois que je le voyais là-bas et putain que j'aurais mieux aimé tomber sur une personne plus aimable !

Le reste des cours du matin passent vite et sans trop d'incident et au dîner je m'assois avec les autres dehors sur l'herbe sous le soleil.

-... Et c'est donc ainsi que je lui ai mis une droite et qu'il est tombé, ils étaient au moins dix contre moi et je les ai tous battu, tu vois ?

Je fais un facepalm en voyant Jean tentant d'impressionner Marco pendant que lui s'en rend pas du tout compte. Il a juste une aura avec des fleurs roses autour de lui, c'est tout.

-Ta gueule crotte de cheval.

Jean, qui se reconnaît comme étant une crotte de cheval, se tourne vers moi, enragé. Il m'empoigne par le col et colle son front contre le miens.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit crétin ?! Répète !

-Que t'étais une crotte de cheval qui se vante de choses qui ne se sont jamais passées ! Grognais-je en retour.

Je ne peux décidément pas supporter ce type. Mais comment j'ai fait pour être pote avec lui ? Sérieux ?

Je sens quelqu'un me prendre par derrière et me soulever du sol pour m'éloigner de Jean et je me rends compte que c'est Mikasa et sa force surhumaine. Bah oui, qui d'autre ?

-LÂCHE-MOI MIKASA ! Hurlais-je en me débattant vainement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche et qu'elle me caresse délicatement la joue. Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

-Eren ! Tu pourrais te faire mal, arrête de te battre avec Jean ! Me sermone-t-elle comme la mère qu'elle n'est pas, ce qu'elle a tendance à oublier.

-Rien à foutre de ton avis ! T'es pas ma mère, ok ?!

Ses yeux se font plus tristes, comme chaque fois que je lui rappelle qu'elle n'est que ma meilleure amie et non pas ma mère. D'accord, ma mère est morte et mon père a disparu, et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman numéro deux ! Surtout pas Mikasa !

-M.. mais Eren !

Pitié, faites qu'elle arrête de me faire la morale ça devient chiant à la fin ! Je finis par abandonner et je m'assois sur l'herbe, renfrogné. Quand la pause se finit nous retournons en classe avec un cours de science. J'aime bien les sciences.

À la fin de la journée, je fais mes heures de colles avec un professeur de math digne des plus grand psychopathe puis, une fois ma journée fini, je me dirige d'un pas rapide au café. Je veux savoir qui il est. Je veux le revoir. Et aussi me prendre une boisson – mais ça c'est en second. Arrivé là-bas, je regarde à la table où il était hier mais il n'y est pas. À la place, il y a une femme aux cheveux bruns dépeignés et attachés en queue de cheval avec des lunettes qui boit tranquillement un café en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle, un sourire collé à son visage. Cette fois-ci, des places sont libres et je m'assois à une table proche de celle où j'étais hier. On ne sait jamais. Après un petit moment, la même serveuse que la dernière fois vient à moi et je commande un simple diabolo-menthe. Puis, me sentant fixé, je me tourne et je vois la fille dépeignée me regarder comme si j'étais la chose la plus intéressante et captivante du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là avec son sourire de trois kilomètres de long ?

-Je crois bien que c'est lui !~, Dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée en sautillant sur sa chaise. Attend, elle parle de moi ?

-Euh... vous parlez de moi ? Demandais-je en me pointant du doigt.

Elle hoche la tête tellement activement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'arracher de son cou. Elle est VRAIMENT flippante putain. Je décide de faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu et je regarde dans les alentours pour voir si L'homme au regard froid est là. Apparemment, non. Je vois alors la femme se déplacer et venir s'asseoir à la place devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Bonjour moi c'est Hanji !

Elle prend ma main pour me faire une poignée de main plus qu'énergique et je sens déjà l'envie de meurtre arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?!

-Moi c'est Eren...

-EREN ?! Mais quel joli nom que tu as ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes dans notre direction.

Elle ne peut pas se la fermer ? Non ?

-Euh... merci.

Elle continue sur sa lancée.

-On t'as déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ? Déclare-t-elle en maintenant sa tête de ses mains et en battant des paupières en vitesse.

EST-CE QU'ELLE ESSAYE DE ME DRAGUER ?! Ok, what the fuck ! Comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation ? Quelqu'un peut m'aider par pitié ?!

-Euh... je crois ouais?

-D'accord~ Que penses-tu de la mafia ?

Wait. C'est quoi le rapport ? Elle change comme ça de sujet de conversation ?! Et puis, pourquoi la mafia ?

-Bah... je sais pas.

-Et si tu te mariais à un homme puissant de la mafia, t'en penses quoi?

Je ne vois toujours pas où elle veut en venir et ça m'énerve putain ! Et puis pourquoi me marier ? J'ai dix-sept ans merde !

-Je vais pas me marier avec un homme, ok ? Lui répondis-je, sur de moi.

Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuel, c'est juste que je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un pur et dur hétéro. Enfin je crois. Du moins, jusqu'à présent, je me suis que branlé sur des filles à poiles et non pas des garçons !

-QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST SCANDALEUX !

Les gens autour de nous se tournent, dérangés par tout le bruit qu'elle fait. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive avec ce café depuis hier ?! D'abord le bourgeois, maintenant elle. Hanji regarde l'heure sur sa montre et pousse une exclamation en voyant l'heure, m'arrachant un sursaut.

-Désolé chéri je dois déjà partir ! J'ai bien aimé faire ta connaissance, nous nous reverrons sûrement !

Puis elle part.. sans payer. Encore... Elle m'a appelé « chéri » ?! La serveuse arrive et dit l'exacte même chose qu'hier en effectuant les mêmes gestes :

-Faut payer.

Je vais les tuer. Elle et sa grande gueule et L'homme au regard froid ! Je vais en faire de la chair à pâté ! On retrouvera jamais leurs corps ! JE NE SUIS PAS LE FILS DE ROTHSCHILD ! MERDE ! Rageant, je jette les billets dans la figure de la serveuse qui sursaute de surprise avant de finir ma boisson d'une seule gorgée et de partir en tapant des pieds. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces putains de journées de merde !

Et c'est ainsi que se passe à peu près tout le reste de la semaine. Heures de colles avec mon professeur sadique de mathématique, bagarre avec une tête de cheval très chiante, une Mikasa aussi collante que les ventouses d'une pieuvre et un Armin désespéré par nos comportements enfantins. Pour ce qui est de cette Hanji bien étrange, je ne l'ai pas revue, ni l'homme aux yeux gris d'ailleurs, même si je retourne tous les soirs au café dans l'infime espoir de le revoir. Pourquoi je veux le revoir ? Très bonne question. La curiosité ? L'envie de le connaître un peu mieux ? Aucune idée. La raison viendra peut-être après.

Le vendredi arrive bien vite. M'étant fait à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas, j'invite mes potes à venir au café pour débuter la soirée. Armin, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir et Christa viennent avec moi. Sûrement qu'ensuite on trouvera une place où allez. Soit un bar, soit à un party ou chez quelqu'un pour s'empiffrer de chips et de pop-corn en regardant des films. Arrivé là-bas, nous prenons une place à l'intérieur avec l'air climatisé et je soupire de bonheur à cause de la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Dehors, il fait, j'en suis sûr, trente degrés à l'ombre. C'est une horreur comme j'ai l'impression d'avoir courut pendant des heures dans le désert tant je transpire. Et vous moquez pas parce que les autres sont dans le même état. Sauf peut-être Mikasa et Annie. Elles, je ne sais pas comment elles font.

M'affalant un peu plus dans mon siège, je soupire en constatant que c'est encore CETTE serveuse là. Sérieux, le patron devrait la foutre à la porte vu comment elle est avec ses clients. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle grimace. Je vais finir par lui en coller une. Oui je suis là, et alors ?! Me tournant vers Armin, celui-ci me demande d'un signe de la tête ce que je désire boire, ce à quoi je répond un bon diabolo-menthe. J'adore cette boisson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adore.

Fixant la serveuse sans vraiment la voire, je fronce les sourcils lorsque celle-ci sort de mon chant de vision. Là, mais yeux sont aussi gros que des soucoupes en découvrant que pile en face de moi se trouve de face, la folle dingue Hanji qui, en me voyant, me fait de grand signe de bras, alors que de dos, se trouve l'homme au regard froid. WAIT. ILS SE CONNAISSENT ?! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne peux pas les imaginer en train de communiquer, l'un froid et blasé pendant que l'autre vomit carrément de l'énergie ! Je. Ne. Comprends. Pas. Ce que je comprends encore moins c'est que, bizarrement, je suis déçu qu'il soit là. Pourquoi ? Parce que la seule fois que je le vois, je ne peux pas lui parler? Parce qu'il est moins stylé que dans mes souvenirs? Est-ce que je viens de dire que le trouvais stylé?! Je secoue la tête pour éloigner toutes les pensées bizarres qui n'envahissent littéralement.

Me redressant, je tente de me concentrer sur la discussion plutôt animé qu'ont mes amis, mais rien y fait. Mes yeux refuse de s'éloigner trop longtemps de leurs silhouettes. Hanji a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en me pointant du doigt et en parlant de manière excité au bourgeois qui ne prend pas la peine de se tourner vers moi ne serait-ce que pour vérifier les dires de son amie.

BORDEL ! MAIS REGARDE MOI !... Attend, j'ai dis quoi encore là ?! Comme si il m'avait entendu, l'homme au regard froid se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux d'acier dans les . Là, ça va vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Je me sens rougir... de honte, oui, de honte, parce que je suis collant de transpiration et que l'autre à l'air tellement classe à côté de moi. Détournant le regard, j'attrape mon verre et en boit d'un coup la moitié. La chaleur me monte à la tête et ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Soufflant un bon coup, je sursaute presque lorsqu'une main vient se poser sur mon avant bras. Me détournant d'eux, je me tourne vers Mikasa qui fronce les sourcils, visiblement inquiète. Soudain, j'ai très envie de me barrer. Lorsqu'elle fait cette tête là, ça veut dire qu'elle va jouer les maman poules surprotectrice bien collante et surtout bien casse-couille. Sérieux. Elle ne peut pas me foutre la paix deux minutes et rester à sa place de meilleure amie ?

-Eren ? Commence-t-elle, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

-Ne commence pas Mikasa.

Bon, je l'ai vexé, mais au moins, je ne l'aurais pas sur le dos toute la soirée.

Me focalisant sur mon verre que j'attrape entre mes doigts afin de jouer avec en le secouant histoire de faire bouger le liquide gazeux et vert à l'intérieur, une petite lumière s'illumine dans ma tête. Lorsque je les ai rencontré, Hanji et le bourgeois, j'ai tous les deux payé leurs verres. Et si je me vengeait? Souriant de manière diabolique, je me penche sur la table, attirant ainsi l'attention sur tout le groupe.

-Grouillez-vous de finir vos verres et attendez moi dehors.

J'en vois plus d'un qui s'apprête à parler, mais je leur ferme la bouche d'un regard. Jean, pensant que je vais lui payer son verre, ce fait un plaisir d'en recommander un autre alors que le reste du groupe fini le sien. Lorsque tous les verres furent vide, mes amis sortent dehors et m'attendent devant. Pour ma part, je me lève, ignorant Hanji qui tente de m'interpeller et le noiraud au regard d'iceberg pour me diriger vers le bar où la serveuse est. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle tend la main, ce qui fait augmenter mon sourire. Et sans une parole, je désigne LEUR table, avant de rejoindre mon groupe et de partir, les mains dans les poches, et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **Bonus de folle Tata'**

Depuis que je connais L'homme au regard froid, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Aujourd'hui je vais chez lui pour la première fois. Nous rentrons et c'est assez beau et spacieux. Nous buvons du café et parlons de choses diverses. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre, plaqué sur son lit. J'étais sur le point de découvrir ce qu'il me cachait depuis tant de temps, j'appréhendais le moment.

-Eren...

-O..oui Levi? (il sait son nom dans le petit bonus)

-Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi...

-M..mais pourquoi? Je t'aime Levi!

-En vérité..je suis un fan de...

Il m'ouvre un placard, il y a des cravaches, des menottes, des fouets, des baillons, des carcans...

-Fan de BDSM.

Voilà, je savais maintenant son secret. Il était un fan de BDSM.

* * *

 **La folle Tata':** Ceci est un bonus pour vous dire qu'il n'est pas fan de BDSM, au cas ou des personnes (amie IRL ERM ERM) croiraient que la chose qu'il "cache" est qu'il soit un fan de ça, ok? XD je vous arrête tout de suite dans vos fantasmes!

 **La folle shootée à la souris :** MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC QUE TU VIENS DE METTRE ?! ( j'ai cru au début que c'était un truc à la 50 nuances de gray ! )

Sinon merci encore pour nos revieweurs, à la prochaine! ;)


	4. Chapter 3 : Un invité surprise

**La folle Tata': C** oucou tout le monde! Je suis actuellement sur un iPad ce qui rend l'écriture de cette petite note... une vraie bataille ._. *musique épique à l'arrière en essayant d'écrire* mais je continue de lutter contre les forces du bien et je vais réussir à finir ce que j'ai à dire! TATAKAEEEEE (erm erm.) ( **La folle shootée à la souris** : ... Qui veux se shooter avec moi ? )

Le chapitre me semble plus long que les autres et je suis chez une amie donc j'imagine que la publication du chapitre 4 va être un peu plus tard ? En tout cas~

 **réponse aux reviews pénibles à faire à cause du iPad:**

 **Boadicee:** eh bien merci ;) je l'ai fait en... deux minutes.. .un genre de petit 50 nuances de grey pour une amie :3 par contre je crois pas avoir vu les petites histoires dans les DVD d'snk... à moins que tu parles des oav! En tout cas~ merci pour la review et bonne lecture!

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' Et la folle shootée à la souris ( qui n'a rien trouvé à ajouter XD )_

 **Pancak:** Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu lis les reviews tout le temps x) moi ça m'obsède ! Et même si Eren s'est vengé ainsi, j'imagine que Levi trouvera bien le moyen de répondre à sa vengeance ! Et tu as remarqué avec l'homme de la mafia ! *q* j'aime les gens qui font attention aux petits détails de ce genre ! En tout cas, moi j'adore les trucs illogique sauf... ouais quand on parle de ce genre de fanfiction j'avoue.

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris._

 **Leyana:** on voit tout de suite qui est du côté d'Eren ici !

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris._

 **LayOfHealing:** T'inquiète moi non plus x) et je suis partante pour le threesome moi ! 8D ( **La folle shootée à la souris** : Tu seras toute seule dans ton délire alors ! ) et je ne vois pas en quoi il l'a envoyé chier voyons~~~ um.. par contre t'aime les trucs FARFELUES de qui toi là? XD (je ne vois pas en quoi mes fanfictions sont farfelues 8D ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** Tes histoires sont toujours farfelues ! )) et Hanji m'appartient même si je ne suis point moblit :( et les menottes et les foulard m'appartiennent, tu les prends pas :D sauf si tu veux les utiliser en ma compagnie~ ok ma gueule et bonne lecture! 8D **La folle shootée à la souris** : D'un, Hanji appartient à Hajime Isayam, et de deux, tu as l'air d'une grosse perverse là !

 _Cordialement la folle Tata' et la folle shootée à la souris_

 ** _Cordialement les deux folles._**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Un invité surprise**

Au final, on est allé chez Sasha qui avait une sacrée réserve de chips et de pop corn. On a regardé plusieurs films en tout genre. J'aimais bien le labyrinthe de pan avec le bonhomme qui avait des yeux dans les mains. La soirée c'est terminée aux alentours de minuit une heure du matin, c'était sympa. Et alors que d'autres voulaient continuer la soirée, j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas être démonté demain. De retour chez moi, je souris, heureux d'être enfin rentré avant de monter prendre ma douche en pensant encore à ce que j'avais fait aux deux êtres qui ne payent jamais leurs boissons. Ils doivent m'en vouloir un peu mais bon, c'était plu s fort que moi !

Je sors de la douche après un petit moment – j'ai tendance à glander sous l'eau chaude - puis me dirige dans ma chambre pour enfiler directe un pyjama et pour aller au lit. À peine ma tête touche mon oreiller que je sombre déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'étais dans la voiture rouge de maman, à un feu rouge. Assit derrière sur mon siège enfant, je souris de toutes mes dents lorsqu'elle se tourne pour m'offrir un de ses sourires tendre dont elle avait le secret. Le feu passe au vert, et ma mère se concentre sur la route. Elle met la seconde, prête à partir une fois que les deux voitures de devant ont commencées à rouler lorsque je vois une autre sur ma gauche. Tournant mon regard vers la vitre, je vois un homme, tout en noir et cagoulé qui s'avance d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la voiture. Fronçant les sourcils, j'appelle ma maman, mais trop tard. L'homme à ouvert la portière côté conducteur et à forcé ma mère à sortir en tirant un coup de feu sur la ceinture de sécurité. Ma mère se débattait alors que moi, assis derrière et impuissant, j'hurlais pour l'appeler en tapant contre la vitre. Ma mère est agenouillée de force, et l'homme pointe son arme sur sa tête, bien entre les deux yeux. Mes yeux s'agrandissent et...

-MAMAN !

* * *

Je me réveille brusquement, transpirant de toute part et me redresse dans mon lit, une main sur le cœur et l'autre serrant les draps. Je regarde partout autour de moi et constate que je suis dans ma chambre, seul. Essayant de me calmer, je me lève, tremblant encore un peu, et je descend dans la cuisine me faire un café. Dans ces moments, il fallait que je m'occupe, sinon, j'allais y penser toute la journée. Je regarde mon téléphone et remarque que je me suis fait carrément harcelé par Mikasa, minimum 20 appels. Toujours aussi collante. Je la rappelle en soupirant et dès le début de la première sonnerie, elle répond. Fallait s'y attendre.

-Eren ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Tu étais où ?! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait enlevé ou que tu étais mort... j'étais sur le point de venir chez toi pour vérifier ! Il y a tellement de danger dans les environs !

Pourquoi est-ce une fille qui dit ça à un gars et pas le contraire putain ? Où sont passés les stéréotypes sexiste ici ?!

-T'inquiète Mikasa, je ne mourrais pas maintenant, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant autour de la table de la cuisine, mon café à la main.

Elle grommela un peu avant de me proposer de faire du shopping avec elle aujourd'hui. J'aime pas trop le shopping mais c'est comme une sœur pour moi et si ça lui fait plaisir ! J'accepte en lui montrant que je ne suis pas emballé par cette idée avant que je ne finisse par raccrocher et que je retourne dans ma chambre m'habiller. Jeans blanc et chandail vert pâle à manche longue, de quoi me faire crever de chaud. Durant un moment, une image de mon rêve, qui était plus un souvenir, me revient. Plus jeune, j'aurais été tenté de le dire à Mikasa, mais pas là. Je la connais. Si je lui en parle, elle ne va pas me lâcher.

Je prends le métro et le bus pour me rendre jusque chez elle et rendu là-bas, nous prenons la voiture. Parce que oui, elle, elle conduit mais pas moi. Je n'ai tout simplement pas les moyens d'avoir une voiture ou de me payer le permis, ce n'est pas dans mes priorités d'en avoir une non plus !Et puis, les voitures, ça a tendance à me rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle me fait un magnifique sourire auquel je réponds avec un de mes superbes sourires dès qu'elle me voit.

Une fois arrivé, nous marchons plusieurs heures dans un centre commercial avant de décider d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'un petit restaurant et de manger un hot-dog avec de l'orangeade.

-Eren ! Commence-t-elle en jouant avec son verre.

-Oui Mikasa ? Soupirais-je, m'attendant au sujet bien chiant qu'elle parle en mode maman collante.

-Dis, tu as déjà pensé à avoir une petite-amie ? Une relation amoureuse ? Me demande-t-elle, me surprenant : Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je réfléchis à sa question et je m'imagine une fraction de secondes avec l'homme au regard froid en train de... me faire tabasser (vous avez tous pensé à d'autres choses avouez-le ). Définitivement, je plains sa femme ( s'il en a une ! ).

-Non pas vraiment.

-Mais tu as 17 ans Eren !

-Oui et alors?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui sérieux... comme si elle était dérangé par le fait que je sois célibataire !

-Et toi, Mikasa, tu as pensé à te mettre avec quelqu'un?

Elle devient toute rouge et commence à bégayer en me regardant.

-E-eh? ..e..et bien c'est à dire que...c'est que...

-Tout va bien Mikasa?

Elle se reprend rapidement et m'offre un sourire rassurant auquel je ne crois pas.

-Oui ce n'est rien!

Après avoir fini de manger, nous marchons encore un peu avant de retourner chez elle. Après un moment, je finis par rentrer chez moi. Pas que je n'aime pas être chez moi mais bon, elle serait capable de ne plus vouloir me laisser sortir de chez elle par peur de voir mon nom s'affichait dans les journaux le lendemain. La voilà rassurer pour... une soirée. Et même là, elle doit penser que je me suis fait enlever dans le métro ! C'est pourquoi je lui envoie un message une fois rentré chez moi.

Je vais sur mon ordinateur et joue à plusieurs jeux vidéos. Mes yeux se ferment tranquillement, je finis par m'endormir tête sur le clavier ET habillé.

Le lendemain, je me réveille quand j'entends sonner à la porte. Grommelant, je glisse de la chaise pour me rendre à pas lourd jusqu'à la porte. En cours de route, je regarde l'heure qu'il est. 10h00 du matin, ok. J'ouvre la porte et vois Jean alias mon cheval préféré ( malgré moi ).

-Tu m'veux quoi ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il m'a révellé ( même si ça doit ce voir )

-Je dois te parler !

Woah. Jean est venu me voir pour me parler? Mais... quoi? Hein? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, là c'est sûr. Je le laisse entrer, traumatisé. Il entre chez moi et ne se gêne pas pour s'affaler sur mon canapé. Je le rejoins bien vite.

-Alors?

Il me regarde soudain nerveux.

-J'ai... j'ai vu Marco avec une fille !

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-NON ! Ils semblaient TRÈS proches. Trop proches.

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous sérieux. Mais bon, tout le monde c'est très bien que Marco est gay. Non mais même s'il l'a pas dit, cette aura de: JE SUIS GAY ET JE PEUX ÊTRE PÉNÉTREEEER crève tellement les yeux que même un lapin aveugle l'aurait remarqué !

-T'inquiète Jean c'est pas des filles dont tu dois te méfier ! Déclarais-je en lui tapotant le dos.

-Ah..ah bon ?

-Mais un cheval ne peut pas le remarquer, c'est normal pour toi, c'est pas de ta faute !

C'était plus fort que moi. Il commence à courir après moi pendant que je me réfugie dans ma cuisine. Rendu là, je prends une assiette tout en me postant de l'autre côté de ma table et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

-Tu m'approches, je te tue avec ça !

Et c'est ainsi que toute ma vaisselle finit cassée sur le plancher. Aucun décès malheureusement.

-Tu me coûtes cher Jean...

-Je sais.

-La prochaine fois que tu casses de ma vaisselle, je viole Marco dans les toilettes publiques.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sérieux. Je ne ressens AUCUNE attirance envers Marco, certes, il est très mignon mais... nan. Jean se remet à bouillonner et c'est à ce moment que je le jette dehors avant de fermer la porte. Désolé, je veux vivre quand même ! Je soupire et commence à ramasser toute la vaisselle en miette. Je finis par manger un sandwich direct sur ma table et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pas de vaisselle à faire ! Ensuite je m'habille plus correctement après m'être douché et m'en vais à mon petit boulot de caissier dans un fast-food.

J'y travaille le dimanche, mardi, mercredi et jeudi. Mes deux parents étaient médecins et étant considérés comme morts, leurs fortunes me revient et donc je n'ai pas besoin de tout le temps travailler...mais quand même un peu.

Je reviens chez moi tard le soir et, épuisé, je m'en vais direct sans prendre de douche (dégueulasse) dormir sur mon lit confortable.

La semaine se passe normalement. Mardi, mercredi et jeudi, après être allé au café, je vais au boulot et c'est tout. Hanji et l'homme au regard froid ne sont pas revenus depuis la dernière fois. Je crois qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas aimé payés tous ces verres et ça me fait plaisir de le savoir ! En fait, je stresse maintenant quand je vais au Wings of coffee, parce que vu la gueule que le mec tire à son habitude, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir en colère et surtout pas contre moi ! C'est quasiment comme si je regrette mon geste ! Même vendredi ils n'étaient pas là !

C'est donc en ce dimanche paisible que je vais au boulot. Et vous avais-je dit que des fois, il y a des gens VRAIMENT désagréables dans le fast-food ? Genre la grosse dame en face de moi qui se croit tout permis ?

-Madame, ça fera 15€ s'il vous plaît !

Je lui fais un magnifique sourire commercial auquel elle ne répond pas. Bon, ça, j'ai l'habitude.

-Quoi ? 15€ pour cette merde ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Définitivement, je déteste les clients comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide du prix... , lui répondis-je en essayant de garder mon sourire et, accessoirement, on calme.

-JE SOUHAITE PORTER UNE PLAINTE !

-Mais madame...

Raaaah je sens que je vais péter un câble, c'est quoi cette règle d'être polie avec les clients ? Alors que eux peuvent êtres super bêtes ! Injustice quoi !

-TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA !, me crie-t-elle en me postillonnant dessus. C'est super classe, mais elle vient de franchir la limite.

-FERME TA GUEULE, OK ?!

Éberluée, elle se la ferme pendant quelques secondes.

-QU'EST-CE QU..

-Chhhhht, fis-je en mettant un doigts sur ma bouche. Ferme-la et sors d'ici maintenant.

Rouge de rage, elle finit par s'en aller pendant que moi, je souffle un coup. Je pouvais pu l'endurer celle-là.

-Eren, je crois que nous devons parler.

Je me tourne vers mon patron qui se trouve, actuellement, derrière moi. Et merde. Je commence à le suivre jusqu'à son mini bureau mal à l'aise. Je le sens très mal.

-Ça fait combien de fois cette semaine, Jäger?

-Euh... hum... 3 fois monsieur...

-Trois fois sur combien de jours?

-Sur 4 jours monsieur.

Je le sens mal là. Très mal.

-Tu peux te changer, Jäger. Tu es viré.

Voilà c'est fait. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Faudra que je me trouve un autre boulot à ce que je vois ! Une autre journée de merde. Je me dirige d'un pas rageur jusqu'au vestiaire où je me change puis je m'en vais en métro jusqu'à chez moi. En cours de route, je me rappelle que je n'ai plus de vaisselle à cause d'une certaine tête de cheval. Arrivé là-bas, j'enfonce la clé dans la serrure et essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais cela fait l'effet contraire. Ça la ferme.

La porte était déjà ouverte.

-Heu...

Pourtant, je me rappelle bien l'avoir fermé avant de partir. Méfiant, je re-ouvre la porte et entre silencieusement dans ma maison. Je referme la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et je marche subtilement jusqu'à la cuisine, rien. J'écoute les sons et... j'entends quelque chose dans le salon. Je me dirige lentement, le cœur battant, jusque dans la pièce. Ce que je vois me surprend tellement que je me fige sur place, les yeux aussi gros que des ballons de foot !

L'homme au regard froid est assis sur mon canapé en train de boire tranquillement du thé.

-C'était long avant que tu arrives, gamin.

Heureusement,je connais ma maison par cœur. C'est pourquoi je me déplace aussi élégamment qu'un crabe jusqu'à être suffisamment près du téléphone fixe. Tendant le bras, je tâte de ma main et constate avec horreur que le téléphone n'est pas là. Vérifiant, je me tends avant de revenir sur l'homme qui tend son autre main, me montrant le combiné du téléphone.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je déglutis avant d'effectuer un pas en direction de la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?! Comment vous avez su où j'habitais ? Et comment êtes-vous rentré ?!

Ouais, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup. L'homme me regarde et j'ai l'impression de voir un micro sourire en coin face à ma réaction. Parce qu'en plus ça le fait rire à cet enfoiré ?!

-C'est toi qui m'a fait payé tous ces verres, non ?

Parce qu'en plus il ne répond à aucune de mes questions ?! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est venu chez moi juste parce qu'il a pas apprécié que je lui fasse payer les verres de moi et mes potes ?! Mais je rêve éveillé à ce niveau !

-Répondez d'abord à mes questions...

-Je suis venue ici parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Il est quand même pas sérieux... Et mon cul c'est du poulet tant qu'on y est ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de le tuer, honnêtement. Il m'exaspère déjà et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fou chez moi ! En tout cas, il ne semble pas vouloir me tuer. Pas tout de suite. Il tapote la place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux

Parce qu'il me donne la permission de m'asseoir alors que c'est MA maison et non pas la sienne ? Mais il est gonflé ce gars ! En plus il prend de ma vaisselle, il se croit tout permis. Je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui. Je ne vais pas non plus me laisser soumettre alors que je suis chez moi. C'est lui qui est pas chez lui Monsieur-je-m'invite-chez-les-gens-juste-parce-qu'ils-m'on-fait-payer-des-verres-alors-que-j'ai-fait-pareille !

-Comment avez-vous su où j'habitais ?

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de dire un gros mensonge ( selon moi parce que il est toujours aussi blasé que d'habitude ).

-Je suis tombé sur cette maison par hasard, je ne pensais pas que tu y habitais, gamin.

J'ai littéralement envie de me taper la tête contre un mur, ça existe des gens comme ça sérieusement ? Genre, le type, il entre je-ne-sais-pas-comment chez des gens juste pour le fun ? Il me prend VRAIMENT pour un attardé mentale ! Je fronce les sourcils et je lui dis le fond de mes pensées :

-Bon, écoutez ! J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui, et EN PLUS je me suis fait virée d'mon boulot, ok ? Donc vous allez dégager de chez moi avant que j'appelle les flics !

La tasse qu'il avait dans les mains, se pose brutalement sur la petite assiette, montrant son énervement. Genre c'est lui qui s'énerve ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être. C'est lui qui s'est invité chez moi sans ma permission et surtout sans que je le sache. Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard meurtrier, annonçant ma mort prochaine. Je me crispe, attendant de me faire tuer.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie, gamin.

J'essaye vainement de garder mon calme. Je suis pris entre la colère et la peur à vrai dire, mais comment ne pas ressentir de l'effroi en étant à côté d'un homme à l'aura si meurtrière ? Je décide de ne rien dire, me contentant de le fixer avec mon regard le plus noir. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il sorte de chez moi en ce moment. Vraiment. Il commence à regarder un peu partout autour de lui puis se lève et va laver lui-même sa tasse vide dans le lavabo. Je le regarde faire, étonné. J'aurais plus pensé qu'il me refilerait EN PLUS de la vaisselle – déjà que je dois aller en acheter à cause de l'autre con de cheval !

-C'est vraiment sale, ici.

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive quand il me dit ça. Qui est-il pour juger le putain d'état de ma maison?! Bien sûr j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de nettoyer!

-C'pas comme si j'avais le temps.

Il y a un petit moment de silence avant qu'il ne repart avec un autre sujet de conversation.

-Eren...tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça, en me laissant payer tous ces verres?

Il sait mon nom. C'est bien la première chose que je me suis dit à l'entente de cette phrase. Je ne me rends compte que quelques secondes après que le sujet que je craignais le plus est maintenant sur le tapis. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu ici juste pour me dire un petit bonjour!

-J'ai dû payer vos verres, à toi et ta copine.

Il se rassoit lourdement à côté de moi et je sursaute malgré moi.

-Tout d'abord, celle folle n'est pas ma copine, c'est une emmerdeuse.

Ok c'est bon à savoir. Je me disais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour s'entendre. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne payerais pas les verres, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je lui fais savoir.

-Je ne te rembourserais rien.

Je lui envoie mon regard le plus déterminé pendant que lui me fixe en semblant réfléchir. Et c'est à ce moment que je le vois pour la première fois avec un sourire en coin aussi "évident" à voir. Mais c'est maintenant prouvé qu'il peut sourire! Il s'approche de mon oreille puis me murmure:

-Oh mais il y aurait un autre moyen de payer...

Je frissone pendant qu'il se rapproche encore plus, violant totalement mon espace personnel. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire, je pense, mais mes membres semblent ne plus vouloir bougé.

Il prend délicatement mon menton puis son visage s'approche dangereusement du miens. Ses lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

-Avec ton corps.

Puis il prend possession de mes lèvres pendant quelques secondes où je ne réagis pas. J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive qu'il brise le contact et se lève.

-Bon, c'est pas que tu me fais chier mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, moi.

Il se dirige vers la sortie et il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi.

-Rendez-vous mercredi au café, et je m'attends à ce que ta demeure soit propre la prochaine fois que je viendrais ici.

Il finit par sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui, sans plus d'explication.

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer?!

* * *

Ok donc je suis toujours en lutte avec mon iPad moi :( donc ce sera notre chère **Jemechoutealasouris** qui posteraaaaa comme d'habitude quoi :3 ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** Et ouais ! ) n'hésitez pas à nous vomir une review et... et ok pas obliger de vomir les reviews mais ne serait-ce que pour dire le fond de votre pensée, des suppositions sur les gestes étranges de Levi et tout~ et je tiens à dire que Levi N'EST PAS PRÉSENTEMENT AMOUREUX D'EREN OK ?! JE DÉTESTE LES COUPS DE FOUDRE DANS LES FANFIC AUQUEL JE PARTICIPE XD (et la plupart du temps en lisant mais des fois c'est super bon quand même donc je peux pas dire que j'aime pas les ereri avec coup de foudre mais ça dépend vraiment du "talent" de l' "auteur". ) ( **La folle shootée à la souris :** Il y a plus d'histoire après, ça va trop vite. Genre il vienne juste de se rencontrer, BIM ils tombent amoureux et voilà, fin de l'histoire ! Autant faire un OS )


End file.
